


Spank You

by gblvr



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, kink:spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar finds out something he never suspected about Jensen....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aloneindarknes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/gifts).



Cougar's not even sure why he's looking; they never stay anywhere long enough to indulge in this kind of thing. And yes, he knows there are always people willing to play, but he's not into casual when it comes to this. He supposes it's his own brand of masochism, looking at profiles of people he'll never meet.

He's about to sign off and force Jensen to turn out the lights when he sees a photo pop up in the Newly Posted stream. It's a close up of someone's chest, wide and sturdy and covered in a shirt that's bright colored and weird and completely obnoxious. Of course, there's no hint at all of the face, and the photo is cropped so tightly that he can't even see the guy's arms, but he's seen that shirt before. Today, in fact, on Jensen.

When he looks over to be sure he's not misremembering, he gets caught up in watching the way the muscles of Jensen's back flex as he types. He consciously ignores the impulse get up, to go to Jensen and run his hand down Jensen's spine to the small of his back. He wants to touch, to know if the fabric of Jensen's shirt is as soft as it looks. He wants to know what it would feel like to have all that strength under his hands and know he's controlling it. And, yeah, it is the same shirt.

He makes himself look back at his computer, before he gives in.

After a thorough look at the rest of the pictures on the guy's profile (more t-shirts, some he thinks Jensen has owned or worn at one time or another, others he doesn't recognize), he's more confident that AnyWayYouWantIt is Jensen. He's still not a hundred percent, though: surely there are other people that own the same t-shirts? Jensen cannot possibly be the only person out there with taste that bad. Yes, he wears certain ones more than others but that doesn't mean it's him. Doesn't mean it's Jensen's profile, Jensen's list of kinks and turn-ons. Doesn't mean that Jensen wants someone to take him over their knee and spank him until he comes.

Oh, but Cougar wants it to be….

In the end, it's the upload date on the photo that convinces him. It's today's date, and Jensen is wearing the same shirt, and he doesn't believe in coincidences.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he clicks the Message Kinkster button.

> From: Silent&Deadly [silentanddeadly@fetsite.com]  
>  To: AnyWayYouWantIt [anywayyouwantit@fetsite.com]  
>  Date: Fri, Jan 27, 2010 at 11:30 PM  
>  Subject: Nice shirt
> 
>   
> _So…does the rest of you look as good as the parts under the t-shirt?_
> 
>   
> _Silent_

He's pretty sure that'll do it -- Jensen has always been a sucker for a sleazy come on. When he hears the ping announcing a new email on Jensen's laptop, he holds very still, barely breathing until Jensen laughs and starts to type again.

He was right. It _is_ Jensen.

When the new mail icon pops up, he doesn't go right to his account. He checks the weather forecast for Cuidad Jaurez and orders flowers for his mama and looks at new scopes for his rifle and waits until Jensen goes back to coding whatever it is he was coding.

He's not sure what to expect -- Jensen is never very smooth when it comes to women, and the only man he's ever seen him hit on was Pooch, who ruffled Jensen's hair and laughed at him, before he cut him off for the night, telling him that Jolene would have both their asses if anything happened without her.

> From: AnyWayYouWantIt [anywayyouwantit@fetsite.com]  
>  To: Silent&Deadly [silentanddeadly@fetsite.com]  
>  Date: Fri, Jan 27, 2010 at 11:37 PM  
>  Subject: RE: Nice shirt
> 
>  _That's classified,_ Silent &Deadly. _If told you, I'd have to kill you…. But I'm not opposed to letting you try and find out for yourself._
> 
> _Ask me the right questions, and maybe I'll tell you._
> 
> _AWYWI_

Oh, now that was just downright bratty, a typical fucking Jensen answer, and he can't do what he normally does and just ignore him, or he risks losing Jensen's attention.

When another email comes in from AnyWayYouWantIt, Cougar reads it

> (From: AnyWayYouWantIt [anywayuwantit@fetsite.com]  
>  To: Silent&Deadly [silentanddeadly@fetsite.com]  
>  Date: Sat, Jan 28, 2010 at 12:19 AM  
>  Subject: RE: Nice shirt
> 
>  _Whenever you wanna give me a go, I'll be waiting,_ Cowboy.
> 
>  _AWYWI_ )

and decides he _can_ let Jensen carry the conversation, just like he always does. He logs out and checks their perimeter before he settles on the bed, listening to the click of keys and the steady stream of chatter coming from Jensen.

His last thought as he drifts off is whether or not Jensen would be loud or quiet if Cougar took him over his knee….

*

The next few days are hectic -- they're prepping for a raid on one of Max's safe houses, and they all have things to do, but Jensen somehow finds time to send several more messages; Cougar replies to a few - just enough to keep Jensen's interest -- and spends a lot of time thinking.

Once the op is on, it's several days before they expect to have any downtime, and of course, the mission goes wrong in just about every way possible, from being shot at, to scrapping their original plan when Jensen pulls his laptop from his pack and finds it has taken a round meant for Jensen, to having to steal a car to get away. They scramble to get in and get out with what they'd come for, and Cougar once again feels justified in what Jensen calls his obsessive need to check for high ground and line of sight.

Clay cuts them all loose, and without discussing it, Cougar and Jensen go back to their hotel room. Cougar claims the first shower by stripping down and climbing in while Jensen pokes at the hole in his computer and complains about not being able to check in with his sister.

He spends the minimum time under the water -- the time to takes to get clean enough not destroy the hotel's sheets -- and even then, Cougar's not surprised to see that Jensen has his laptop open on the desk.

What is a surprise is the site Jensen has up on screen -- Fetsite. Hijo de puta, with _Cougar's_ profile up on screen. He can see their email string, short as it is, from where he stands.

"Cougs? I wasn't snooping, I promise, I just wanted to email Bethie and see how she and the munchkin are doing and to let them know we're not dead, and…. It was already up when I clicked on the browser icon. And shit, I know you're probably just going to ignore this, but damn it, now that I know, I have to ask -- where you ever going to say anything, or were you just going to keep fucking with me?"

Cougar doesn't really know what to say -- he hasn't had time to focus on anything other than keeping them all, _keeping Jensen_ , alive. He doesn't know what he wants, but Jensen looks so surprised, so hurt, and Cougar's stomach twists at the look on Jensen's face, even as he is crossing the tiny room to reassure him.

"I wasn't fucking with you. I just wanted to be sure."

"About what? I'm not exactly subtle, about anything, and I've done everything but ask you outright to fuck me."

Cougar steps close, gripping the short strands of Jensen's hair, pulling his head back and leaning in close, to say, "This, mijo. I wanted to be sure of this."

For a long moment, Jensen keeps staring at him, defiant and angry, and then it’s as if he just switches off -- his head tips back against Cougar's palm, baring the long line of his throat, and his eyes flutter closed and he is utterly still.

Seeing Jensen like this is sweet, but Cougar wants more, wants to hear and touch and taste and possess, wants Jensen to _submit_ , to give everything over to him.

"Ah, mijo, that's good, so good." As he spoke he nuzzled against the soft skin on the side of Jensen's neck, and the effect is exactly what he's been hoping it would be -- Jensen relaxing even more, slipping further down in the chair with a soft whimper. The sound of it goes straight through Cougar, and with a growl he closes his teeth on the skin beneath Jensen's ear and drops his hand to cover the swell of Jensen's cock.

Jensen's whimper turns to a full out moan when Cougar releases him to step back and say, "I want you to undress and come over to the bed."

He drops his towel and sits on the bed, watching as Jensen strips out of his gear, glasses on the table, pants and shirt and boots and socks in a trail across the floor. He comes to a stop in front of Cougar, still in his boxers, and Cougar reaches out and tugs at the hem.

"I said undress, Jensen."

Jensen blushes and pushes his boxers down far enough to step out of them, murmuring that he's sorry.

Cougar shushes him, and pulls him down by the hand, encouraging Jensen to straddle his lap and drawing him into a kiss. Jensen pushes, trying to take control, but Cougar tightens his fingers on the back of Jensen's neck, holding him still until he relaxes and lets Cougar lead.

He takes his time, laying back on the bed, kissing Jensen until they're both panting and Jensen is rocking his hips, rubbing the tip of his cock alongside Cougar's as he rocks up into Jensen's solid weight.

It’s hard to aim when he can't see, but he's held a solid handful of Jensen's ass for the last few minutes, so he simply opens his hand, and slaps his bare palm down in the same spot several times in rapid succession. Jensen arches against him, hissing in a sharp breath and he can almost swear that Jensen's cock got even harder against his.

"Again, mijo?"

Jensen drags in a breath, and when he finally says, "Mmm, yes," he sounds happy, and that's a sound Cougar could get used to. When he touches Jensen again, he slaps the other side, harder than before, and as he delivers the last slap, he feels Jensen coming, pushing and arching against him as he shouts out his pleasure. It doesn't take more than a few more seconds before Cougar is coming too, and he wonders why they didn't do this sooner.

*

Later, after they've showered and are curled up in one of the tiny beds, Jensen asks, "When did you know it was me?"

Cougar huffs out a laugh, but doesn't say anything, and Jensen leans up on one elbow to look down at him. "Seriously. Was it the emails, or something I said?"

"T-shirt."

"T-shirt? What do you mean?"

"You uploaded a picture of the t-shirt you were wearing."

"So you just assumed it was me? You know what they say about assuming."

"Do you know anyone else who would wear that shirt?"

Jensen tries to look indignant and fails when he cracks up laughing. "Okay, I admit that not everyone could wear a shirt that awesome, but hey, it worked. I knew there had to be someone in this world who could appreciate my sartorial choices."

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm more interested in taking them off...."

Jensen looks thoughtful for a moment, then says, "I can support that."

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta M. for your read-throughs and comments; any remaining mistakes and inconsistencies are mine, since I couldn't help myself and had to fiddle....
> 
> Thank you to kate, and lady_krysis for running the fest again this year, and for bearing with me while I was having internet/connectivity issues.


End file.
